


限你七天之内跟我谈恋爱

by pikapikapikachu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikapikachu/pseuds/pikapikapikachu
Summary: 在这个AO性别比例大到离谱的社会，一个Omega身后少说也有三五个追求者，可如今哥谭市有一个Omega至今无人问津。阻碍那帮单身alpha的求偶的原因是，这个Omega无论从哪方面观察他都明明是个Alpha！这就很尴尬了。当然更尴尬的是，这个Omega因为不知名的原因开始疯狂找配偶。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个霉运debuff附身的傻桶在解咒途中顺带着谈了个恋爱的故事。

“小翅膀他最近……好像一直在谈朋友哎。”夜翼勒晕了这个犯罪团伙里的最后一人，从他身上摸出来一个U盘递给红罗宾。

“是吗？”红罗宾掏出随身电脑解密，成功读取出U盘里黑帮毒品的交易信息。他停顿了一下，若有所思道：“不过，也到时间了吧。”

耳麦里罗宾的声音传来：“你说陶德？那家伙早该了，二十多岁了还没把自己嫁出去，整天在外面抛头露面，还跟两个Alpha混在一起，啧啧啧。”

“小D，身为Alpha不可以拿Omega的年龄说话，这样不绅士。”因为是在内部隐秘通讯里说话，迪克直接改称真名，“我觉得小翅膀说不定很快就能找到自己的另一半了。”

“t-t”

一旁的红罗宾趁空顺便调出了红头罩最近约会对象们的信息浏览了一番，“我觉得大红本人不是问题，问题是他的信息素……你们懂我意思吧，虽然他这更换频率很频繁，但好在他找的都是beta。”

“都是beta？虽然也不是不可以，但是小翅膀他是Omega啊，发情期怎么办？”

“可除了嗅觉不灵敏的beta，还有谁能受得了陶德纯正的信息素？”

在场所有人听到罗宾的话，都不约而同地回想起红头罩的信息素。那味道，那冲击性，真的太……

说句毫不夸张的公道话，还没完全分化成alpha的达米安有次去杰森安全屋，没料到撞见他正在发情期，毫无防备地刚一打开门就被那股浓烈的花香味给直接熏吐了。

其实身为一个Omega，拥有花香味的信息素是很加魅力分的，毕竟谁都喜欢香香软软的可爱的娇小的Omega，但是杰森的信息素味道……很显然……是香香硬硬的。

再香甜可爱的信息素浓缩几百倍后也不会有多吸引人，一枝玫瑰是可人的，一屋子的玫瑰只会让人噎到。更何况杰森本人习惯性的暴脾气。传达出的信息就是哪个不长眼的敢再在我身边多舞一秒就把你头给拧掉。

如此暴躁强势的信息素在Alpha身上都少见，好吧，更准确来说杰森的信息素的攻击性跟Alpha相比毫不逊色，试问一个自身信息素浓烈到能把Alpha都骇跑的Omega该怎么吸引Alpha？

这道题真的超纲了。

小鸟们呆滞的沉默没持续太长时间，蝙蝠侠冷硬严肃的声音在耳麦里下达命令：“全体成员执行下一步任务。”

“夜翼收到。”  
“红罗宾收到。”  
“罗宾收到。”

法外者的飞船里。

“杰杰鸟！你不能再躲下去了！你必须要去给我谈恋爱！”罗伊冲进杰森的休息室，一下子扑到床上，抓起一团被子拼命摇晃。

“闭嘴Roy！我已经六天没合眼了！现在谁敢再吵我休息我就把他撕成两半再从飞船里扔出去！”从被窝里伸出一只胳膊反手把罗伊摁在被子里进行物理消音。

罗伊顿时安静如鸡，鉴于飞船里除了杰森和他自己就没有第三个男性了，罗伊觉得杰森说的那个“他”基本上已经在指名道姓的说罗伊哈珀他本人。

杰森确实非常困倦，他们刚做完一个大任务，而且昨天夜里是杰森守夜操控的飞船，自动驾驶？那个功能被打坏了，只能人工操控。现在罗伊精神抖擞的来烦他睡觉，没揍他都是杰森心地善良心慈手软慈眉善目。

“杰森，我们应该重视那个诅咒。”

是柯莉，现在这艘飞船上唯一敢骚扰杰森的人。罗伊崇敬地看了一眼柯莉——量杰森再生气也不会打柯莉——壮了壮胆，狐假虎威地附和：“对啊，小杰鸟，我觉得那个巫师没在说谎。”

杰森妥协了，他揭开被子一角，露出眼睛看着他的同伴们，他们说的对，那个诅咒。

——那是在他们做任务的时候发生的事，一个村庄被巫师诅咒了，法外者们以压倒性的优势在几分钟内结束了战斗，当他们带这个巫师去交差的时候遇到了一点小小的麻烦，众所周知巫师擅长巫术，所以一不留神法外者就被下了一个小小的诅咒，解咒的方法是被施咒者要得到心悦之人的表白，外加一个吻，否则就会霉运缠身。

看上去十分鸡肋的一个咒语。

这对罗伊和柯莉来说不是什么难题，这两个alpha彼此相爱，十秒钟就破解了诅咒——前两秒两人互相说了一句肉麻的话，后八秒都是在接吻，咒语解除。

然后就剩下了杰森，至今单身的，杰森。

单身！！柯莉和罗伊心头一沉。

“小杰鸟，你谈过恋爱吗？”

“收起你那八卦的表情，罗伊，而且如果你再乱给我起外号我就揍你。”

“我是认真的，这很重要，小……咳，杰森，好好想一想，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“……没有……吧？”

“那有没有alpha追过你？或者你偏爱什么类型的alpha？”柯莉开始给杰森提建议。

杰森摇摇头，“我死的时候还没分化呢，不存在恋爱，等我从土里爬出来恢复记忆后，就忙着去找蝙蝠侠复仇，后来我不想那么做了，于是我离开哥谭，然后……就遇到了你们。”

柯莉和罗伊听完沉默了。

“对不起，杰森，你身为一个Omega，跟着我和罗伊这两个Alpha却还要一直用抑制剂。”

“嗯……柯莉，呃呃，没关系？”杰森不明所以。

“你人生的第一次绝对不可以随随便便给路边哪个Alpha，所以你要不要和我们试一试？”

“哈啊？？？？”

“我觉得有道理哎，小杰鸟，人生大事不可马虎啊，路边那些野Alpha肯定沾花惹草的不干净，你不能把自己交给那种人啊。”

“哈啊？？？？”

“但是我们不一样，杰森，我们会好好待你的，所以我们尝试爱你，你也尝试爱我们，到时候一个表白一个吻就可以啦。”

杰森吓得缩到床的另一边去，裹着被子瑟瑟发抖。“你们在说什么啊，没必要，真没必要，我们还是保持纯洁的友谊比较好！！再说我不是只需要和谁表个白亲个嘴就可以解决了吗？不用上……那个的！”

罗伊高深莫测地摇了摇头，道：“杰宝宝，你最近一次发情期是什么时候？”

“大概……七天后？”

“所以就是了啊，破解诅咒意味着你爱上那个人了，你忍心让你心悦之人跟你表完白就独守空房吗？”

“这有什么不忍心的……”

柯莉打断他：“独守空房的事情等等再说，现在首要任务是给杰森找一个可靠的人，帮他完成任务。”

“好吧。”罗伊分得清轻重缓急，他转头问杰森：“你有个目标范围没？有没有偏好？或者有没有忌口的？胖的瘦的？白的黑的？”

“罗伊——”

“嘘，嘘，小杰鸟，我们只有七天的时间，让你爱上一个陌生人，所以要速成，知道吗？”

杰森破罐子破摔：“地球上的，活的。”

“行。目的地——地球。”

“我不行了，罗伊。”

“没门，杰杰鸟，男人不可以说自己不行。Omega也不能说自己是不行。”

“那让我休息会成吗？我今天见的人比我以前一个月见的人都多。”

“事实上，你只见了五个，我们没有多少时间可以浪费了。”罗伊冷酷地说道，“这次结果怎么样？有感觉没？”

杰森摆摆手：“我和她不是一路人，她更适合安逸的生活，最大的梦想就是养一条狗，几只猫，开一间小咖啡厅……和我没可能的。”

罗伊划掉了记事簿上的一个名字，咬着笔杆苦苦思索，“六个了……这已经是第三个女性beta了，不如我们下次换一个alpha？不能总是挑beta。”

杰森试图说服罗伊，“我觉得这个办法不行，七天时间都不够两个陌生人人成为知心好友，又怎么可能成为爱人？”

“小杰鸟，我们现在只有不到四天的时间了。”

“那更不可能了。”

“我们要抓紧时间。”

“直接放弃吧。”

“你根本就没放在心上！”

“因为这本身就是荒谬的！”

柯莉插到两人中间分开他们：“都冷静些，我们现在吵架纯粹是在耽误时间——罗伊，我知道你是担心杰森，但这件事不能强求，或许我们该换种方法——杰森，我们很担心你，谁也不知道那个诅咒会发展到什么程度。”

柯莉是好意，罗伊也是，他们是真的在关心他，杰森知道这一点，但是……

“但是这样找效率太低了，我……我不知道我能不能这么快爱上谁或者让谁爱上我。”

罗伊挠挠下巴，颇有深意地笑道：“你还记得当时我和柯莉是多久在一起的？”

“呃……18小时？”杰森不明所以，其实当时他拿装备时路过在床上相拥而眠的两人，一点也不惊讶，他俩性格很搭，又正好是两个受伤的灵魂，不做恋人也会是关系相当不错的朋友，不过目前来看这两个alpha是彼此的灵魂伴侣。

“你想知道是怎么做的吗？”

“不用说得太详细，真的，我一点也不八卦。”杰森抬手捂住耳朵，他真的不想听罗伊讲恋爱史！还用猜吗？他俩一见面就滚床上去了！罗伊过来扒拉开他的手。

“你可能不喜欢听，但是绝对有用。你想想，七天，当然现在只有不到四天了，怎么可能让两个陌生人视彼此为爱人？时间根本不够！”这话挺对的，杰森点点头，罗伊受到肯定后更加自信，“但是有种情况例外——在床上。”

“……你在逗我。”

“在荷尔蒙最浓烈的时候，两人意乱情迷，情人眼里出西施，那时候你就是他眼里的唯一，他就是你此生的挚爱！然后你一句亲爱的我爱你，他一句我也是宝贝，最后一个mua，搞定！”

“……你一定要这么黄吗？根本不用上床吧，明明谈恋爱就可以解决的啊。”杰森转头向柯莉寻求赞同，柯莉对他摇了摇头。

罗伊翻了个白眼，“那现在都两天半了，可你连个谈恋爱的对象都没确定下来。”

“……”杰森自知理亏。

“所以现在的方案就是去打一炮，人在床上最容易被迷惑，耳根子也最软，完全可以满足解咒的条件。”

“我和罗伊想了想，你可以运用Omega信息素来制造一个完美的夜晚。”

“你确定我的信息素不会制造一个灾难性的夜晚？”

罗伊噎了一下，喏喏道：“我觉得？它闻起来其实还好？”

“那是我一直在用抑制剂的好吗。”

空气沉默了一会，柯莉突然转移话题：“那……你觉得蝙蝠侠怎么样？”

杰森怀疑是自己耳朵出问题了：“什么？”

“蝙蝠侠，那个黄金单身alpha，布鲁斯·韦恩，你的导师或者你们彼此还有别的什么称呼。”

柯莉开口道，“很抱歉杰森，我们未经允许去查看了你的记忆。”

“就是从那个小光头那里看的，我们曾经把各自最美好的记忆交给他作抵押，最后只有你放弃了那段记忆。”

“那是关于蝙蝠侠的，对吗？最美好的记忆。”

“所以我和柯莉认为最美好的往往和最爱搭边，鉴于你这几天的表现，我们觉得你还是去追蝙蝠的希望比较大。”

“和蝙蝠上床。”柯莉补充道。

杰森诚诚恳恳：“我觉得还是放弃的几率比较大。”

他们还要开口再劝说一番，杰森放在桌子上的通讯器振动了两下，他拿过来看了一眼立马站起身来。“是蝙蝠内线，他们需要人手。”杰森简单解释了一下，抓起椅背上的外套就准备出门，不料一个转身就磕到了身后的沙发上。

“嗷呜！”

“小心点啦。”柯莉担忧地提醒他。

杰森揉了揉小腿，挥挥手，一瘸一拐地出了门。

蝙蝠侠搜查到了黑面具手下的黑帮毒品交易总部，围剿他们并不难，麻烦的是把他们彻底清除，这几天义警们几乎每个都当三个用，分身乏术之际红头罩的出现让他们减轻了不少负担。今晚就要进行最后的收尾工作了。

红头罩一拳把那个想从背后偷袭他的家伙砸到货架上，大大小小的货物如瀑布般掩埋了他。

“如果你再这样斜着眼看我，我保证你后半辈子也只能歪着头看人，大蓝鸟。”

偷看被抓包的夜翼干咳了两声，在空中完成了一个花里胡哨的后空翻踹晕了一个黑帮混混，落地后动动鼻子，顾左右而言他，“你有没有闻到什么味道啊。”

杰森沉默地从地上拾起一根钢管，横扫抡到一个混混的膝窝，在后者惨叫声中他转过身来盯着夜翼。方才运动激烈，难免血液循环加速，虽然他临走前忘了喷气味掩盖剂，只靠早晨用的量难免有些味道散发出来。

夜翼恍然大悟：“你……要不要再喷点？”杰森的信息素虽说是一个杀伤性极大的武器，但要是被有心人得去把红头罩和杰森陶德两人联系起来可就不好了。

杰森在面罩后面勾起嘴角，“大蓝鸟，你觉得我的味道怎么样啊？”

杰森的味道怎么样？大概气味遮盖剂还在起作用的原因，杰森信息素被稀释了很多，空气中只有些淡淡的花香，很稀薄，说实话也挺好闻的，但是……一个Omega的信息素怎么有这么大的威压啊？！不知道的还以为这是哪个被抢了伴侣的Alpha在发怒呢！！

提前喷了抑制剂的alpha义警夜翼痛苦无泪。

“小翅膀，那个有话好好说别动手啊，不是，我的意思是，我这不是关心你嘛。”夜翼被红头罩的信息素逼退了一步，真是太有损alpha的尊严了，但是小翅膀的信息素闻起来实在太凶悍了，这谁顶的住啊！

“关心我？那你后退什么。”

“是你的信息素一直在叫我滚远点的。”夜翼很无辜。

“……”我真没有。红头罩更无辜。

“你最近一直在谈朋友，有喜欢的人了？”夜翼看着杰森表情舒缓了些（鬼知道他怎么透过头罩得知杰森的表情舒缓了），空气中信息素的味道也不那么噎人了，他继续说道，“有空带回家来看看？”

下一秒一股浓烈的花香味直扑夜翼面门！

“没有，你想多了。”

哎？？？

迪克格雷森继续发挥他的话痨技能继续猜测，“那就是有喜欢的人但还没追到手？”

杰森想了想，他确实还没追到那个他喜欢，也喜欢他的人——他都不知道那人姓甚名谁——姑且算是没追到手吧。夜翼看着二弟点了点头，心中了然，原来自家弟弟是追人遇到困难了嘛，青春期小孩子求而不得的心里，小事一桩小事一桩，他懂。

索性他们负责的区域都清理干净了，夜翼也有空准备好好教教他二弟，“你俩到什么程度了？”

“我为什么要和你说。”

“哎呀这就是你的不对了，杰……小翅膀，我有方法让你在三天之内绝对能追到心上人，管他是alpha还是Beta，当然你要是喜欢Omega的话……也行。”杰森应该不会喜欢Omega的……吧？迪克想了想杰森的性格发现自己还真不确定。

杰森想他这么一说也不无道理，据说中学时期校园里几乎所有的beta和Omega都喜欢迪克，也许听听他的意见会有帮助——总不能真去找大蝙蝠做爱吧。

“我和……他很久没见面了。”杰森心想自己就没见过喜欢的人，二十一年没见面也应该能算是很久没见面吧？

迪克眉头一皱，“那你们有保持联系吗？电话或者其他的什么？”

“也有，打过几次电话。”杰森想着不能把关系说得太淡了，否则不好把握，他又加上一句，“不过我们基本上就是说完事就挂掉。”

“除了正事外没有过多的感情沟通？”

“没有。”

迪克恨铁不成钢的锤了杰森肩膀一下，道：“小翅膀你这样不行啊，继续下去他说不定就会真的把你当成普通的事业上的朋友，你要向他多点暗示。”

“暗示？”

“比方说，如果你想和他有更进一步的发展，那你就要尝试约他，你可以从简单的问题入手，问问他今天做了什么，晚饭吃了什么，跟他聊聊你自己，聊聊他，然后循序渐进，有空和他见见面，尝试约他出来吃个饭，看个电影什么的。”

杰森点点头，默默记心里。迪克确实厉害，经过他一番点播他心里甚至有了些眉目，也许下次他就不会再在约会时尴尬了。

“我会试试的。”杰森朝建筑顶射出勾锁，横竖今晚的任务也完成了，他准备回去睡个觉，明天还是老老实实地约会去。

“祝你好运啊！对了，别忘记带花！没有哪个Omega不喜欢鲜花的！”

几下动作后杰森消失在夜空里。

夜翼满意地回头，却看见了提姆和达米安站在他身后。

“Omega？你确定杰森会和Omega约会？”

“tt，不是说两性关系里Omega最好欲擒故纵吗？”

夜翼愣在原地，他忘记了他的技巧都是alpha适用的，而杰森他是一个Omega……也就是说，他刚刚的所有方法都不适用，起码杰森不适用……他为什么又在潜意识里认为杰森是个alpha了？是因为那压迫性的信息素吗？

“我现在只能期盼杰森把我刚刚说的话全部忘掉……”

“没事，陶德那家伙挺适合以alpha的套路去追人的。毕竟那家伙看上去就是个alpha。”

达米安半真半假的安慰并不能让迪克好受些，他沉默了一会，问道：“你们怎么都来了。”

提姆耸耸肩，“B说要我们在这里集合开个会，结果到现在他还没来。”

“真奇怪，父亲从不会迟到。”

蝙蝠侠确实从不会迟到，除非他在赶来的路上要救人。

被蝙蝠侠救起的杰森如是想到。

时间回到几分钟前。

杰森刚在一个楼顶站稳，就感觉到周身气氛的不对劲，他扭过头去，看见蝙蝠侠沉默地站在他身后。

说实话，这有点吓人，月黑风高夜，回头身后一只大蝙蝠is watching you，如果换成是个犯罪分子估计能当场去世。

杰森没想到能在这里碰见他，毕竟自己在通讯器里收到了蝙蝠侠发布的集结信息就颠颠的来了，帮着蝙蝠们收拾完一刻没停就赶紧离开——真可谓是做好事不留名，田螺姑娘都没这么敬业。

蝙蝠侠站在那里，像是一面长了耳朵的墙。

杰森觉得自己要是也沉默下去，那他俩能在这里相望无言到阿卡姆全体犯人洗心革面重新做人。

“呃……那个，南区都清理干净了。”妈的这句话怎么听怎么诡异。

“嗯，我知道了。”

“今晚这些应该就是黑面具手下的大头了，短时间内他绝无反扑的可能。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

Wtf！这还怎么聊天啊！一句全能的嗯我知道了，典型的大蝙蝠谈话风格。杰森几乎想扭头就走——他本来就是不想见布鲁斯才匆忙离开的——可他突然想到，如果他能跟大蝙蝠聊得下去，那还有什么约会是他杰森陶德搞不定的吗？

没有！

起码没有哪个约会对象只会说嗯我知道了，能在最尴尬的环境下聊天的人就是约会之王！

想点什么，杰森，起码气势不能输！杰森绞尽脑汁地想，蝙蝠侠也罕见的有耐心的原地不动。

“你吃了吗？”  
“你最近在约会？”

话一出口杰森和布鲁斯都愣住了，杰森非常想打自己一巴掌，你吃了吗，这句话是怎么想出来的？

“吃过了——你今晚想不想回庄园？阿福做宵夜了。”杰森感觉蝙蝠侠的语气中带着笑意，当然换他他也笑，这句你吃了吗绝对要被列进黑名单！！！

杰森虚弱地回答，“不用了，我回去和罗伊还有柯莉他们一起吃就好……”

杰森想了一下回答蝙蝠侠的问话，“啊之前是在……呃，约会，现在不想了。”赶紧否认以防大蝙蝠诡异的控制欲上来问个不停。

没想到蝙蝠侠该死的好奇心还是上来了，“现在不想了？”

“对对对，没有喜欢的。”杰森硬着头皮回答。他以前怎么不知道老头子八卦心还挺重？

“嗯，我知道了。”

又是这句，杰森翻了个白眼。

蝙蝠侠突然转了个话题：“你没喷掩盖剂？”杰森一愣，好像刚刚迪克也这么问过他，看来他的掩盖剂确实开始失效了，“这很危险，他们会循着信息素找你。”这就是为什么义警们大多在执行任务前遮盖自己的信息素。

“我下次注意。”

其实杰森自己完全察觉不到，夜风里并没有什么特别的气味，这也不能怪他，Omega天生对同类的信息素不怎么敏感，他摘下头罩触摸脖后腺体，似乎没什么大问题。

但是既然他们都这么说了，下次就多喷点做好防护措施，杰森觉得对话进行到这里基本可以终止了，没想到蝙蝠侠直接上前一步：“你要发情了？”

“哦嚯。”

杰森本能向后退了一步，好吧，毕竟蝙蝠侠站在你面前冷不丁凑过来换谁谁往后退，其实退一步也没什么，只不过杰森忘记了他们现在正在五十多层的楼顶上聊天，而杰森好巧不巧站在楼顶边缘处，他这往后一退（或者说一跳）直接一脚踩空，径直掉了下去。

笔直的，没有一点预兆的，掉了下去。

杰森和蝙蝠侠都愣了。

从蝙蝠侠的视角看杰森差不多是“嗖”的一下掉下去了，一点征兆也没有，相当的出乎预料。不过当然出乎预料了，杰森自己都没想到自己身后是空的啊！！

杰森在坠落的过程中充分感受了哥谭夜风的冷冽，不得不说刮在脸上有点疼，不过下一秒他就没感觉了，蝙蝠侠跟着跳下来，一把抱住他，蝙蝠斗篷替他隔绝了刺骨的寒风。绳枪勾住建筑物顶端，缓冲了大部分速度，两人慢慢落到地面。

午夜的哥谭街道一个人也没有，十分冷清。

一站稳蝙蝠侠就抓着杰森的肩膀暴怒：“不要命了吗？为什么刚刚不用勾锁？！”

他本以为杰森会在下落途中射出钩锁减速的，却迟迟等不到他动作，眼见着距地面距离越来越近，他赶忙跳下来抓住杰森。要不是他在，要不是他在观察杰森的动作，杰森就会在他眼前摔死！这是五十多层高的楼！摔下去绝对不是开玩笑的！

“你刚刚在想什么？！你觉得这很好玩吗！！”杰森完全不像是有第二准备的样子，布鲁斯根本不敢假设如果他刚刚没有及时发现……

“你……”布鲁斯还想继续说，却发现杰森面色苍白，正在他怀里发抖，整个人抖得像是狂风中的落叶一般，他十指紧紧扣着蝙蝠侠胸甲的边缘，努力支撑着自己的身体，如果蝙蝠侠现在松开他扶在杰森腰上的手，估计杰森会直接倒在地上。

杰森也在害怕，头罩滚落在脚边，几乎说不出话来，连带着空气中的信息素都蔫蔫的。

“杰森？刚刚实在太危险了，你为什么不使用绳枪？”

杰森深深地吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出来，他好像缓过来了些，他抬头看了看蝙蝠侠露在面罩外的眼睛，左边一只和右边一只，然后他挪了挪脚，似乎是在确认自己站在实地上，他又看了看四周，才慢慢把手从蝙蝠侠身上放开，布鲁斯确认杰森能自己好好站在地上不会摔倒后也把手松开。

“我，我刚刚没有摸到它。”

*****

“什么？什么叫没摸到它？”

柯莉安抚了下罗伊，然后拿过了杰森的绳枪，“你说，在你掉下去的时候你发现它消失了。”

“是的。”

“会不会是你忘记他放在另一边了？”

“不可能。”杰森使劲揉了揉自己的脸，道：“我前几分钟还在用它，不可能忘记它的位置。也不可能弄丢他，我站在地面上的时候我又摸到它了。”

罗伊瞪着柯莉手里的绳枪，嘟囔道：“怪事，难道他凭空消失了不成？”

柯莉感知了一会，摇头道：“我只能感知这绳枪上面有些魔法残留，但是更具体的……抱歉。”

“是魔法？什么魔法？”

“是笼罩在我们全身的，几天前你我身上也有，现在只在杰森身上出现，是那个巫师的诅咒。”柯莉睁开眼注视着杰森，“巫师的诅咒开始在你身上生效了，杰森。”

“什么情况？不是说好的只是霉运缠身的吗？这也……”

杰森思索了一番，“柯莉说得没错，我今天磕到了腿，这是我的安全屋，所有的布置我本人才是最清楚的，却‘不小心’磕到了沙发上，这很不正常，我早应该察觉的。我突然摸不到绳枪，也应该是这个‘霉运诅咒’的作用。”

屋里一时安静下来。

罗伊站起身来往外走，柯莉一把拉住他，“你要去哪？”

“我去问问那个巫师，逼他解除魔咒！”

“这个魔咒是不可逆的，我们早就试过了。除非我们破解它！”

“但是这个魔咒会害死杰森的！他已经不是个简单的恶作剧了！”

杰森制止了罗伊的行动，“柯莉说得对，除非我们破解它，我们还有两天多时间，试试吧，如果再不行，我再去找那个巫师。”

“……好吧，姑且信他。”

“现在问题又回到最初了，找到杰森爱的，和爱杰森的那个人，获得一句表白和一个吻。”

安全屋里再次陷入一片死寂。

罗伊：“我觉得还是逼供那个巫师解咒更现实一点，谁知道下一秒会发生什么。”他们所有人原本以为这顶多是个恶作剧，谁知道竟会危及生命。

柯莉想了想问道：“杰森，你说你的绳枪消失了导致你差点坠楼，你是怎么破解的呢？”

“蝙蝠侠救了我。”

罗伊刚喝进嘴里的一口水全部喷了出来。

“明天我要看见一个新的沙发套，否则我就杀了你！”

罗伊异常激动地询问，“咳咳！咳——小杰鸟你说是蝙蝠侠救了你？”

“没错。”杰森不明所以。

“那就证明我们找对人了。如果他能帮你破解一次魔咒，那他也许就能帮你彻底解除它！”

“或许布鲁斯是破解诅咒的关键也说不定。”

罗伊志气满满，“所以我们现在的目标就是，让小杰鸟在现有时间内追到布鲁斯！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森的霉运似乎越来越严重了……

第二天清晨，布鲁斯在办公室门前看见了满面愁容的秘书小姐，年轻的beta焦急地在门口来回踱步，见到自家老板来了明显松了一口气，迎上前开口却是劝布鲁斯离开，“老板，楼下刚好建了一个新的小型咖啡厅，您要不……”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，他闻到空气中有一丝若有若无的……花香味？可是四周并没有花店，他看着极力想挡在自己面前不让他进门的秘书。

“我办公室里有人？”

“没……”

布鲁斯轻松绕开了想要挡路的秘书，指纹验证后感应门缓缓开启。

“老板！您！”秘书最后挣扎了一下，当然并没有阻止布鲁斯看到他的办公室沦为了何等惨状——布鲁斯记得自己昨天离开前还是严谨大气的风格的办公室如今被铺天盖地的红玫瑰覆盖，几乎看不出原本的办公用品的布置，玫瑰还是新鲜的，娇嫩欲滴，芬芳扑鼻。

确实很扑鼻，布鲁斯连着打了两个喷嚏——alpha的灵敏嗅觉的坏处。

“查监控了没有？”布鲁斯难得地在白天发挥出蝙蝠侠的身手矫健地往后一撤，暂时脱离玫瑰花海的包围。

“查了……可是没有发现任何可疑人员出入的痕迹……”小秘书欲哭无泪，哪怕她是个对信息素不敏感的beta也不影响知道自家老板现在正处在狂怒边缘。

布鲁斯也没指望着能从监控里找到什么信息，他屏住呼吸重新迈进屋里，扫视一圈后他发现了什么，小心翼翼从层层花瓣底下拽出一张小字条。

【星期四快乐！我是否有幸与你共进午餐？】

右下角画了一只小小的红蝙蝠，除此之外没有任何信息。

布鲁斯哼了一声，转头离开，身后的秘书还想叫他。只可惜毁了办公室一时半会自然不可能办公，于是，花花公子布鲁西又一次翘班了，还是正大光明的。

布鲁斯捏着字条坐在韦恩一楼的员工餐厅里，他有百分之九十九的把握确定搞这出幺蛾子的人是他最头疼的儿子杰森陶德，没错了，虽然都是花香但是他还是能辨别出空气里残留的杰森的味道——毕竟普通的玫瑰花是不可能散发出“我想和你干一架”的杰森独有的活力满满的气势。

杰森躲开了监控打开了他办公室的门，还神不知鬼不觉地运了一屋的玫瑰进去，然后留下了这张卡片。

布鲁斯缕了一下思路，断定杰森说不定不是因为嫌弃自己才要和自己打架，而是……算了，他总是摸不透杰森在想什么，还是等杰森过来说明好了。

布鲁斯看着杰森画在卡片上面的歪歪扭扭的红蝙蝠，活像一只胖仓鼠……好丑，蝙蝠有这么丑吗？

此时此刻，让蝙蝠侠摸不清楚的人正靠在电梯内墙上百无聊赖。

“小杰鸟你别急啊，这电梯故障马上就修好了，最多十分钟！啊不，八分钟你就能出去了。”

“……哦。”杰森有气无力，“这是你第十四次说这句话。”原本拿在手里由毒藤女精心包装的玫瑰花都被他揪得只剩几片花瓣摇摇欲坠挂在茎上，十分可怜。

“哎……早知道就不乘电梯了。”

杰森揪了一根花蕊，抬眼瞪着电梯里的监控头，没好气道：“不乘电梯你给我爬三四十层楼梯啊。”

监控那头的罗伊忙着恢复电路，闻言噎了一下，支支吾吾道：“这不没想到小杰鸟你这气运居然能把韦恩企业给搞短路了嘛……”

事情发生在两个小时前，玫瑰花事件的罪魁祸首杰森掐好时间走进电梯里，打算去找布鲁斯，却没想到碰到了万年难遇的电线短路，就被困在几十层这不上不下的高度上，结果那帮维修部人员回来告诉他们说紧急电源突发状况，暂时启动不了，电梯管理员今天还正好休息，一时半会赶不来，就只能委屈杰森他们十几个人暂时待在半空。

哪有这么巧的事，多半是魔咒诅咒的霉运缠身又发挥作用了。

其中的原因杰森他们心知肚明，军火库悄悄潜入亲自上阵维修，星火不便暴露，只好在远处试探到底是哪里出了问题。

这次一共两个电梯运行受到影响，杰森自己一人在一间，另外十几人在另外一间等着，等着什么时候紧急电源能启用，或者说，等这霉运什么时候肯放过杰森。

好在通风系统没坏，新鲜的氧气还能输进来，别困住的人不至于被憋死。

罗伊敲着代码的时候瞥见监控里的杰森突然缓缓靠墙坐下来，脸埋在膝盖里，看不清楚他的表情，罗伊顿时有点慌了，“小杰鸟？！你怎么了？”

“早知道就不跟毒藤女买这么多玫瑰花了。”杰森前言不搭后语的来了一句。

“我现在快找到短路点了，很快。”

“……嗯。”

罗伊这边暗骂了一句，他怎么就忘记了杰森曾经被埋在棺材里，现在又被困在一间电梯里，恐怕幽闭症又犯了。他只能加快手上的动作，另外尽量跟杰森多说话，免得让他重新陷入寂静。

布鲁斯已经等到有些烦了，难道写这张字条的人不是杰森？不，布鲁斯相信自己的嗅觉。那难道杰森根本就是在耍他？骗他来这里等着，结果半天没人影？一旁的餐厅管理人员试着上前去询问自家老板有啥需求，结果看到布鲁斯一张臭脸又默默退回来了，老板明显一副满脸不爽，气在心头的样子。他可不想引火烧身，一个不小心说不定头上的乌纱帽不保。

正当布鲁斯决定起身去找杰森的时候，职工餐厅里的壁挂电视插进来一个直播：韦恩大楼电梯突发状况，缆绳断裂导致十余人被困百米高空！

什么？

布鲁斯随着人群走到外面，果然看见自家大楼破出一个大洞，新闻报道称是电梯升降缆绳突然断裂导致原本因停电悬在半空的电梯急速下降，中途冲撞破出墙体，甚至有被困人员险些从高空坠落。

直播里可以看到电梯大半悬在半空，底部倾斜十分严重，有一名女性正抓着一块钢筋摇摇欲坠，大半个身体已经滑出，情况十分危急。电梯内其他乘客尝试拉她奈何被混凝土块和突起的钢筋阻挡，此时紧急支援的直升飞机还在路上，眼见着她的臂力慢慢耗尽，正在一点点的滑出去……

楼下有些胆小的Omega捂住脸侧过头去不忍直视即将发生的惨剧。

“啊——”

“别怕！我抓住你了！”

围观群众长出了一口气，电梯里有人及时伸手抓住了那位女士。

杰森？！杰森怎么在这里？布鲁斯尝试挤出围观的人群，他需要从这里出去。

杰森此刻真的非常心累，好容易罗伊协助维修人员成功解决了电线短路问题，谁知刚一开始运行就又出了问题！托诅咒霉运的“福”，急速下降的失重感让他又经历了一次那种冰冷的窒息感觉，被震得七晕八素时刚回过神就透过挤压开的墙壁看见了对面电梯里一个女性因为没及时站稳而即将坠落！

杰森观察了下地形，他所在的电梯几乎翻了个个，对面那个电梯也不见得好到哪去，不过正好在两个电梯间形成了一个狭小的缺口，如果他弓着腰的话，动作再快一点说不定能跃过去，只不过……杰森看了看两个电梯之间的近两米的距离，下面昂首围观的群众比一条虫子大不了多少……

那个女人两手抓着一块钢筋，用尽全力奈何无法抵抗地心引力，在一点点下滑中绝望的哭了起来。没时间犹豫了！杰森后退到不能再退，大致估量了一下距离，简单助跑了一下就冲了出去！这个地形说巧也巧，必须要有完美的动作掌控才能刚好穿越，早一步弯腰达不到刚好跳跃过去的速度，搞不好自己先掉下去；晚一步弯腰就会撞到那块摇摇欲坠的混凝土，很可能导致电梯里剩余的人失去平衡，继而增加更多人坠落的风险。

好在杰森完美地完成了动作，他扑过去，在女人松手的后一秒抓住了她。

“不要乱动！看看附近有没有什么借力点！”

电梯里剩余的人看着不知从哪里冲出来的杰森犹如天神降临一般抓住了她，一名男性alpha半蹲着尝试过去帮他一把，杰森扭头指导他：“慢慢过来，不要动那些钢筋，其余人尽量把重心放在我的对角线那边，防止电梯翻出去。”

Alpha点点头，“好、好的……我，你给我一只手？”

杰森翻了个白眼，“你觉得我还有第三只手能给你吗？你抓我的腰带，尽量把我往上拖。”

终于一番鸡飞狗跳后，杰森成功把那个女性拉了上来，这时候外面一阵发动机轰鸣声带着、起一卷狂风，黑色面具后面是随风吹拂的血红卷发——蝙蝠女侠！

“我用勾锁稳住电梯了，不要着急，按顺序一个个上来。”蝙蝠女侠抬了抬下巴对他们说。

女性beta看到蝙蝠女侠后用力地抽了一下鼻子——她实在是吓坏了。杰森看到是凯特开着蝙蝠直升机来救他们后也跟着松了口气，说实话他还真不确定下一秒这多灾多难的电梯又要整什么幺蛾子，他算是见识了这个霉运缠身的厉害。

只不过他没想到凯特是最先到达的，杰森想起昨晚的围剿任务分配，蝙蝠女侠现在不应该正忙着往阿卡姆监狱里送人吗？

杰森和那个男性alpha最后上了蝙蝠女侠的直升机，因为人数实在过多，他的位置离驾驶座非常近，于是他扮成一个被超级英雄拯救的市民十分感激地说：“多谢蝙蝠女侠来救了我们。”其他人也纷纷附和。

凯特从玻璃镜子里瞥了他一眼，意义不明地勾起唇角：“受人之托。”

哎？？

凯特把他们安全送回地面就匆匆离开了，布鲁斯韦恩作为韦恩大楼的拥有者自然在下面实时等待消息，看见被困人员成功被解救后立马上来慰问。

刚刚那个险些坠楼的女人相当后怕的扑进布鲁斯怀里，花容失色的寻找安慰，一旁的记者也纷纷围上去做第一时间采访。

杰森倒是一眼看见了挤在人群里的罗伊，后者抻着脖子看他完好无损后明显松了一口气，随后又挤眉弄眼的好像在比划什么……

杰森只能装作不经意的悄悄朝他看几眼，努力明白罗伊那家伙要跟他说啥。

这时有人拍了拍杰森的肩膀，他回头，发现是刚刚电梯里那个男性alpha，正对他笑的一脸纯良：“你好，我叫Arthur，刚刚真是多亏你了。”他朝杰森伸出右手。

“嗯嗯……不用谢？”出于礼貌杰森跟他握了握手，说实话他不太适应这种对话。当他要收手的时候却发现手被Arthur捏得死紧，杰森一下子没把手抽出来，他皱眉提醒：“怎么了？”

Alpha立刻松开手，“啊抱歉，是我太激动了。”然后又开始翻口袋掏出什么递给杰森，“不知道可不可以做个朋友？这是我的名片。”

杰森点点头接过来他的名片，毕竟周围都是人他也不好拂人家面子，于是简单地报了自己的名字，“杰森。”

——话说罗伊那傻子到底张牙舞爪得说什么呢？！

见杰森没有当面回应Arthur明显有些失落，不过立刻恢复笑容：“希望我们还能再见面。”然后离开了。

杰森也许明白罗伊在比划什么了——他指指杰森身后，又比了个用力拉开的手势。杰森一回头，看见布鲁斯怀里抱着一个女的，正隔着人群面无表情地盯着他看。

哦嚯，差点忘了自己来的目的。杰森走上前去，礼貌而不失力度的扯着那个女性的肩膀把她从布鲁斯怀里撕出去。

正梨花带雨的娇弱beta惊讶又不解地望着他，杰森也坚定地回望她：“心跳过快胸闷气喘就快去找医生，韦恩先生不会治病。”

一旁的医护人员趁机上前给她检查。杰森等布鲁斯应付完喋喋不休的记者后凑过去认真举手道：“报告，我不舒服。”

“哪里不舒服。”

“心跳过快，胸闷气喘。”杰森咧嘴一笑，“还有点低血糖。非常建议韦恩先生能赏脸和我去吃个饭。”杰森一摸兜，这才想起来之前准备的花不知道被扔到哪里去了，苦着脸道：“可是我准备的花丢了，我下次多给你带点……”

“免了。”布鲁斯想起自己那被玫瑰花海淹没的可怜办公室就眉头一跳，生怕他这不安分的养子再整什么幺蛾子出来，“赶紧跟我走。”

后面的保安上前替他们拦下了还想追问的记者。

“保镖先生！请问——”有个记者不死心地叫道，他没听清杰森跟布鲁斯说了什么，他只看到杰森把beta拉开：“您对韦恩企业此次意外事故有何看法？”

杰森回头确认记者是在跟他说话后，冲着这个满眼渴望的记者比了一个中指：“保你个头！老子是个Omega。”

杰森是个Omega，货真价实如假包换的Omega，他从来没有在意过自己的性别，毕竟Omega的身份不妨碍他轻松解决三个身形比他高大的alpha打手，而且，认识他的人总是有意无意地把他当做alpha。如果性别无关他的所有行动，那么是A是O还有什么区别？

不过当杰森开始疯了一般四处找伴侣解咒的时候，这些麻烦就体现出来了。

最开始是他尝试和alpha约会的时候几次被认错成是Omega的家属，特地前来帮家里的Omega弟弟来把关的alpha兄长。

然后他尝试和beta 交流，但是谁也不能解释为什么本应该对信息素无感的beta也觉得杰森是一个alpha，还是最凶悍的那种alpha中的alpha。想想那个场景吧，beta一脸羞涩的依偎在杰森怀里，单手制服抢劫犯的杰森拍拍相亲对象的肩膀，温柔的告诉他虽然老子是个Omega但是你别怕我照样能保护你。

被搞到崩溃的杰森尝试独自去哥谭市红灯区最乱的夜间酒吧找经验，结局是忍无可忍的杰森一把抓过一旁坐着的一名alpha领子醉醺醺地质问道：“我不是Omega吗？我不香吗？”

无辜被抓的alpha其实并没有听清杰森的话，只是瑟缩道：“好汉你听我解释，那个……哎哟我媳妇快生了！我得去医院照顾她！”

然后酒吧里最讨人喜欢最漂亮的Omega侍者笑着过来打圆场：“哥哥怎的生起气来了？让我来给您调杯酒吧。”

酒吧里喝醉后大打出手的alpha多如牛毛，他们早就多见不怪了，不过不管多么不讲道理的alpha都会被Omega香甜的信息素安抚好。不过这次这个闹事的alpha看起来不像是那些不讲理的酗酒成命的人，果然长得帅的人素质也高，估计是一时心头郁闷吧，简单得很，来个Omega安抚一下就好了。

当时Omega侍者和酒店老板都抱有这样的想法。

然后杰森斜睨这个坐在他大腿上笑吟吟地伸手在他胸口画圈的甜美Omega慢慢撅起涂了粉嫩唇膏的嘴唇越凑越近……

“我其实是个Omega你看不出来吗？”

杰森捏碎了手边的另一个酒杯，侍者吓得花容失色，酒吧内一片鸡飞狗跳。

杰森·每次去酒吧去其他歌舞场所都会被好几个Omega争抢诱惑·对自己的性别感到迷茫·陶德觉得自己至今单身是否是因为自己对性别的要求太苛刻了点。

【罗伊，你觉得我找一个Omega试试怎么样？】

【不怎么样。】你们两个Omega谈恋爱倒是舒服了，等着发情期到了可怎么办啊？！夫妇双双吃抑制剂吗？听完杰森讲述的罗伊抹了把脸，道：【小杰鸟，你要理解当下人的审美，我不是说你不好看，你其实很完美了，但是你完美的点全都属于alpha那类的。目前的情况我们只能找alpha下手了，但是前提是你得把自己包装一下。】

【包装？】

【简单的来说，就是你要尽量让看见你的alpha心里充斥着想要保护你的欲望，而不要有想和你拜把子的冲动。】

……

“你怎么了。”

布鲁斯掌控方向盘的时候——这真稀奇是布鲁斯亲自开车——听见杰森深深地叹了口气。

“好像崴到脚了。”刚刚再怎么小心还是一时疏忽，现在连带着小腿肌肉跟着一抽一抽的疼，与其责怪方才剧烈运动造成的拉扯，不如说这霉运诅咒还真是相当的，麻烦。杰森觉得自己的生活实在太难了。

“回去让阿福给你看看。”

“蝙蝠女侠是你叫来的？”

“……对，布鲁斯韦恩身为大楼所有者不能突然消失，正好她在附近。”

“这样啊……”杰森扭过头去观察布鲁斯，这么说来，罗伊的说法也不是没有道理——这两次意外都是多亏了布鲁斯帮忙才能及时化险为夷，难道布鲁斯真是帮他解咒的最佳人选？

如果真的是这样的话，那他必须要好好抱紧布鲁斯这个大腿，争取早日解除魔法才好，不然再这样下去，万一哪次正碰见他夜巡的时候，岂不是会小命不保。

既然确定了目标，接下来该怎么忽悠布鲁斯跟自己表白呢？

布鲁斯头也不扭地说道：“不许咬手指甲。杰森，我不记得你有这个坏习惯。”

——“我喜欢你。”杰森讪讪收手，继而冷不丁地说道。

布鲁斯终于转脸看他，三秒后又很快地扭了回去。

“我喜欢你，我想追你，你要不要考虑和我在一起。”杰森连珠炮弹地说。

“唔嗯。”布鲁斯发出意义不明的声音，汽车在他的掌控下行驶得依旧很稳。

杰森哀嚎一声：“老头子你怎么这样啊，我再跟你表白哎，如果你拒绝也好歹说句我也爱你但是巴拉巴拉什么的啊。”他刚刚还指望着这样能骗到布鲁斯的表白呢。

布鲁斯无奈地指出：“杰森，如果你要跟谁表白的话不要用这种凶巴巴的语气，而且也不要灰头土脸的在车里进行，这样一点也不正式，明显不用心。”

杰森撇撇嘴：“……很明显吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯点点头，又加上句，“要不是你在我身边我还以为你被谁胁迫了呢。”

“……”

“你在看什么。”又过了一会布鲁斯发现杰森一直目不转睛地盯着他。

“没什么，我现在看看你长什么样，省得以后忘了。”杰森坐直身子态度相当敷衍， “顺便看你什么时候变成糟老头子。”

又一会杰森突然灵光一现，他激动地扒着布鲁斯的肩膀：“老头子你刚刚没有拒绝我对吧！我是不是还有希望！”布鲁斯都要被他一惊一乍整疯了：“我在开车你不要乱动！”

“是不是是不是是不是！绝对是，你脸都红了。”杰森笑得见牙不见眼，“等我追你啊老头子，嗷呜——”

“你怎么了？”

“没……磕到腿了……没事”

……

*当天夜晚*

——“不用担心我，罗伊，我没受伤。”

——“投其所好？嗯……好，我会试试的。”

杰森挂掉通讯器时，老管家叩了三下房门，“杰森少爷，是您回来了吗？”

杰森翻身下床，给了阿福一个大大的拥抱，道：“是我，阿福，我真的很想你。”

“我也是，杰森少爷。今晚的晚饭都是你爱吃的。”

“真的吗？我等不及了！”

“杰森少爷你的脚没事了吗？”

杰森活动了下脚腕，道：“没什么大感觉了，不严重。我觉得我完全可以来次负重十公里。”

“我不建议您这么做。”老管家笑着对他眨了眨眼睛。

“对了，布鲁斯呢？他不在？”一到餐厅杰森就开始四处张望自己的目标。

“老爷他去夜巡了。”

他居然忘了，布鲁斯夜巡的习惯可是雷打不动的。不过这倒是给他提供了良好的撩机——这个词是罗伊教他的。

蝙蝠侠今晚的夜巡异常的顺利，也异常的，平淡。平淡到他今晚居然只碰到了一个小偷，还没等他现身就被人发现了，溜得飞快，被抢劫的那人还追着小偷跑了几条街才罢手，看上去一点也不需要帮助的样子。

几乎每一次罪犯大清洗后哥谭都会迎来几日充满迷惑性的祥和。

黑漆漆的大蝙蝠停在钟楼顶，观察四周规划路线，这时候他发现了楼下坐在摩托车上的红头罩，正抬头往上看。

杰森怎么出来了？

看着蝙蝠侠一跃而下帅气落地，起身一步步向他走来，杰森仗着头罩替他遮挡了视线，趁机对罗伊啧啧称赞：【你说我以前怎么没发现蝙蝠侠还挺帅？看这肩膀，这腰，这腿。】

一番称赞后来了句结束语：【帅的快赶上我了。】

罗伊隔着连线打了个寒颤，提醒他：【好好攻略，东西都准备好了吧？】

【当然。】

蝙蝠侠终于踏着杰森眼里标准的男模步伐走到了他面前。

“你怎么在这，红头罩？”

“因为你再往前走就到我的地盘了，我早就通知我手下回家睡觉，所以你今晚可以提前下班啦。”

“什么意思。”蝙蝠侠的语调依旧没有起伏。

【罗伊他好凶啊，要不还是算了吧。】

【不成不成，杰杰鸟，他不是对你凶，他是对红头罩凶，你换位思考一下，他不能让别人发现你的身份对不对？没事啊别怕，继续继续。】

“其实，我给你准备了个礼物。作为今上午玫瑰花事件的赔礼。”

“……”

【他沉默了！他不说话了！他是不是要揍我？我要不要跑？】

【随机应变随机应变，别怕啊，大不了赔他一个工作室。】

“我费了好大劲才找到的。”红头罩把手从身后拿出来，两手合拢像是抓着什么东西，只张开了拇指漏出个缝来。谁料蝙蝠侠第一反应往后退了一大步。

杰森：……

【他怕我？？他居然怕我】

【你也别怨人家，你好好回想一下你是不是曾经送过人家一个定时炸弹？】

【……那都多久前的事了，你说他一个大alpha那么记仇干什么。】

【他要是健忘说不定早就给谁炸死了。】罗伊悠闲地说着风凉话。

杰森愤懑地从摩托车座上跳下，一大步跨到他面前，蝙蝠侠似乎也发现了自己下意识动作的不妥，咳了一声，主动上前半步。

【他才上前半步！我有那么吓人吗？！】

【知足吧，念在你的炸弹前科他已经是在冒着死亡的危险接近你了。】

然后杰森小心翼翼地分开了拇指，蝙蝠侠看到杰森的手里捧着一只蝙蝠幼崽。是真的蝙蝠，还是白化的那种。小小的一团，在杰森手里动了动翅膀，对着蝙蝠侠张开了血红的双眼。

“可爱吗？我找了好久才找到它，很稀有的。”翻译过来就是我花了这么大心思给你找的礼物你还不快收好。

“……谢谢。”

然后大蝙蝠就伴着夜风消失了。

等罗伊到达现场的时候，只剩下杰森和一只仓鼠差不多大的白化小胖蝙蝠。后者蹲在路边，抽起了一根烟。

罗伊努力安慰杰森，“那个，小杰鸟，兵败乃家常之事……”

“我觉得你这个方法不行啊。”杰森说话还带着白烟流出，看上去沧桑又落寞，任谁看了都惊叹这是谁家的失恋青少年，不过他很快就把抽了没几口的烟摁灭，扔到脚边的下水道里，他没烟瘾。

“怎么不行啊。”

“你说你这追人方法是不是都是你跟柯莉的恋爱经验。”

罗伊讪讪地摸摸鼻子，跟着蹲在杰森旁边，“……对。”

杰森接着道：“大蓝鸟给我的建议也是他的经验，柯莉跟我说仓鼠这类毛茸茸的东西最惹人喜欢——当然我没找到仓鼠就找了只蝙蝠做替代——但是我回想了一下，发现我一直在用alpha的方式去追一个alpha中的alpha，也就是蝙蝠侠。”

罗伊乖乖点头。

“什么送花啊烛光晚餐啊小宠物啊这些的，你说我这样去追蝙蝠侠能成吗？”

罗伊使劲摇头。“不成不成……可是咱们身边也没有合适的Omega去问经验啊。”

“那我就自己找办法。”

罗伊忧心忡忡：“小杰鸟你这样我真的很怕最后你和蝙蝠侠成了好兄弟。”

“和他拜把子也算是我赚了！”杰森站起来踢了罗伊一个趔趄，然后向他伸出手：“东西呢。”

“啊？”罗伊呆愣愣地看他。

“抑制剂。我出门走得急，没带上。我让你给我拿你不会忘了吧？”杰森瞪圆了眼，“这难道也是霉运debuff？离我热潮还有几天哎喂，我手头上可只有气味遮盖剂啊。”

“哎呀我忘得一干二净！要不你去附近超市看看？”

“我对普通抑制剂过敏，安全屋里的那些都是订做的。”杰森翻了个白眼，这件事罗伊不应该不知道，他狐疑地看着他，“你该不会是故意的吧。”

“没有没有，绝对没有！不过小杰鸟，这七天时间速成恋爱，必须要有荷尔蒙的推进。你要做好失身的准备啊。”

“你先做好被我揍的准备！”杰森刚要扑上去揍他，这时随身携带的通讯器响个不停，自动接通后，蝙蝠侠的声音响起，怒火滔天的语气在头罩里自带3D立体环绕音效。

——【杰森？我的蝙蝠车怎么回事？？】

“怎么了？”罗伊见前一秒张牙舞爪的红头罩突然乖乖停手，好奇问道。

杰森苦着脸回答：“我忘了我来之前把他的蝙蝠轮胎给卸了！”

“欢迎回家，布鲁斯老爷，杰森少爷。看来今晚是个宁静的夜晚。”一直在蝙蝠洞等消息的阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地欢迎两人平安归来。如果忽略掉杰森隐隐作痛的臀部的话。

因为他把布鲁斯的四个轮胎全部卸掉导致蝙蝠在夜风里等了杰森半个多小时，杰森赶到的时候以为要承受“蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光”攻击，却没想到被一巴掌呼到屁股上，在杰森一边炸毛一边重装轮胎的时候，布鲁斯犹如地主老财一般威胁杰森如果下次再随便卸轮胎就不是打屁股这么简单了。

“晚上好，阿福。”杰森从蝙蝠车上下来，悄悄地揉了揉屁股——嘶，老家伙下手真够狠的。

“我还有事要和阿卡姆那边联络。”布鲁斯没有要休息的意思，摘下头盔后重新坐在电脑前。杰森就和阿福一起上楼了。

杰森是被热醒的，而且据他判断，自己入睡时间绝不超过三小时。他知道这不是简单的温度问题，是该死的发情热，他想到。Omega热潮前两天会有体温变化，比如现在，杰森感觉浑身燥热，而且热度开始逐渐向下腹部涌去。

杰森掀开被子，低头看自己裆部衣料被顶起的小帐篷。渗出的液体已经打湿了一小块布料，那块区域的颜色更暗。杰森在心底骂了罗伊几句，决定自己明天无论如何也要回去拿抑制剂，只不过眼下这情况肯定等不到明天，杰森解开腰带，把手伸进去，缓慢地上下撸动。

几下后，杰森皱着眉头拉开拉链，将内裤往下扯，好让阴茎得以不受束缚，杰森单手握着，时快时慢，努力地取悦自己。他很久没自慰过了，以往他都是提前注射完抑制剂的，久到他的手法都有些陌生，当然也有一部分Omega体质的原因，他能感觉到后穴在收缩中慢慢流出体液，但是他现在并不想触碰那里。

还没到真正的发情期，他还能暂时忽略后面的需求，杰森现在只希望自己能快点完事好重新睡觉——他今天太困了。

拜托，快点行吗？你现在就是我大哥，大哥你能不能快点。杰森一边对自己腹诽，一边加快了手上的动作，杰森开始想象，人在自慰的时候完全可以自己捏造一个对象。那是一个alpha，其实是什么无所谓，姑且先假定杰森自慰对象的性别是alpha，他最好下巴足够好看，嘴唇薄厚程度是杰森喜欢的，然后是挺直的鼻梁，这点很重要，一个漂亮的鼻子会让脸更有立体感。

杰森拇指上的枪茧擦过了顶端，又溢出了更多的透明液体，他低声喘了一口，咬紧下唇使劲后仰，深深陷进松软的枕头里。鼻子上面呢？是眼睛，眼睛……

杰森稍稍侧过头，瞥见门口站了个人。他短促地叫了一声，然后视线一片空白，半分钟后他才后知后觉发现自己全射在了腹部。杰森头脑发懵，他在高潮的余韵里缓了一会，然后叫道：“布鲁斯！你在干嘛！”

杰森手忙脚乱地抓过自己的T恤擦拭小腹，顺带遮盖一下，布鲁斯站在门口，屋外有淡淡的橘色灯光招进来，看不清他的脸，声音很无辜，“我就是来看看你。”

“所以呢？你看够了吗？”杰森崩溃地喊，当然他有注意音量，他还不想吵到阿福。

“你这里有监控。”

“哈啊？”杰森愣了一下，“老头子你是不是变态控制狂啊，卧房里居然有监控！”杰森睡的这屋是他曾经的房间，自从他死后多少年没人住过了，布鲁斯居然在这里安了监控！是之前就一直有吧！

布鲁斯没出声，看来是默认了。似乎也意识到行为不妥当，布鲁斯准备离开，却又想起什么回身问道：“你之前自慰也是像这次一样是流出来而不是射出来的吗？这可不太好，要不要我带你去看看医生……”

“不用！不用！我他吗是被你吓得好不好！”杰森抓狂地叫道，随手抓住什么东西扔了过去“你能不能快点在我面前消失！”

布鲁斯轻松接住杰森扔的家伙，看在杰森崩溃的份上他没有纠正杰森的脏话，他低头看自己手上的东西。布鲁斯沉默了，杰森冷静下来后定睛一看，心凉了半截，他情急之下扔过去的是自己的T恤，还沾着可疑液体的T恤。

“……”

布鲁斯觉得自己还是走的比较好，他刚一移动，杰森又出声拦住：“把它放下！不许动你给我把它给我放下！”

“……”

“不你别过来你放地上就好！”杰森嘶吼着，他尝试移动却发现自己的内裤正套在膝窝处，不尴不尬一时间脱下不是穿上也不是，还险些摔下床。

“我就放在这，我这就走。”布鲁斯把杰森的衣服放进屋内地板上，然后迅速退出去并关上了门。

韦恩庄园今晚似乎并不是个平安夜呐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森的霉运似乎越来越严重了……但是他最终会掌握这一技能的……


	3. Chapter 3

在清晨到来之前，杰森就先一步离开了韦恩庄园。

不是他不想继续在蝙蝠侠面前刷好感，而是他要去付个约。

不是别人，是毒藤女。杰森之前从她那里买了不少玫瑰花，本意是想给布鲁斯一个惊喜，现在看怕不是惊吓居多。花不是白给的，除了报酬还要满足一下毒藤女的好奇心。

左拐右拐后杰森来到一家快餐店门口，进门后一个招待生带他来到里面的单间。不要问他为什么一个快餐店会有单间和招待生，这里表面上是一家快餐店，实际上是哥谭小部分反派知道的秘密据点。

毒藤女已经在里面等着他了，红头罩一进来她就有所察觉，皱了皱她那嗅觉灵敏的鼻子，惊讶道：“你连美人计都用上了？”

红头罩没好脸色：“抑制剂用完了。”

“真假？在这关头？”

“废话。”红头罩向她张开五指。

毒藤女眼珠一转，她是听说了红头罩最近遇到的麻烦事，但没想到头罩会在发情期前完全不用抑制剂，看来事情发展确实很棘手啊。不过她转念一想，头罩的信息素味道……确实不敢恭维，像她这样的Alpha都受不来，那么嗅觉更灵敏的蝙蝠侠肯定更不行。就算AO结合少不了信息素勾引，头罩这种特殊情况可能只起反作用，也没必要铤而走险。

只能说明他是真的缺抑制剂了。

毒藤女从包里翻出几支玻璃瓶，拿在手里碰撞发出清脆的声音。

“你那种专门定做的不好拿，现在只有口服的通用版，一天两支，可能效果比不上注射的，但是隔离你这种单身Omega信息素绰绰有余。”

“……”

杰森昂头喝完一瓶，沉默中想起了蝙蝠侠和他一打照面就闻出了他快要发情的事实，觉得在霉运debuff解除之前他还是小心为上。

“她呢？”

毒藤女答道：“半路上说要去买点零食，等会就到了。”

他们说的是小丑女，这也是杰森同意赴约的原因之一，他想了半晚上，终于觉得自己身边除了alpha就是beta，或许询问一个真正的Omega才是正确选择。毒藤女的好奇心让她被拉进这场奇妙的战争中。

半响，毒藤女用她那alpha的灵敏感官宣布抑制剂的起效，头罩对此不觉得有什么值得庆祝的，他斟酌了一下语句，问道，“排除掉这个debuff，我是说，从正常角度看，它应该能发挥作用的吧……”

“嘘——”毒藤女打断了他的话，“永远记住墨菲定律，头罩。你现在要是想什么，那就很有可能来什么。”

“那如果……”

“就算它失效了，你就不能将计就计？不要犹豫了头罩，自打你一进门我就闻到你身上有蝙蝠侠的味道，你和他有过近距离接触，对不对？这就是成功的第一步啊。”

杰森做不到毒藤女那般乐观，他也不想把昨天晚上的监视器事件说给外人听，这时候门开了，是哈莉。

“嘿！你怎么在这？”  
抱着一大包零食，穿着性感漂亮的哈莉看着红头罩问道。

“你没跟她说吗？”

“呃呃……事实上，今下午我和哈莉本来约着要去看电影。”

“yep！看电影。”哈莉过去挨着毒藤女坐下，但又悄悄地隔开了些距离，零食袋子发出哗啦啦的声音。

看来最近传闻的哈莉正在追求毒藤女的事情并非谣言，看样子毒藤女也不是毫无察觉。这两人难道还在暧昧期啊。杰森突然有一种自己被拉出来当电灯泡工具人的感觉。

毒藤女简单跟哈莉说了情况，她们都愿意听听详细信息，于是杰森开始讲述。当他说出自己的目标——所以我要去追蝙蝠侠——时，哈莉险些将口中的饮料喷出来。

“对不起！我很抱歉，但是，你是认真的？”

“没错。”

“真的不再换人了？”

“不换了。”

“那你需要一个告白，一个吻……嘿！迷情剂怎么样？”哈莉扭头问毒藤女。

“我觉得这样是不行的。”

小丑女以肉眼可见的速度萎靡了，毒藤女爱怜地伸手抚摸她的脑袋，宽慰道：“一定还有别的方法的。”

头罩无奈道：“女士们，看我，我才是那个需要帮忙的受害者好吗？如果你们要约会的话，有一个下午的时间呢。”

“才没有！约会什么的……我们只是一起出去逛街罢了……”

杰森翻了个白眼，心说你打扮得这么漂漂亮亮，穿着新衣服，头发也像是刚做的，就为了和你的Alpha朋友逛街？暧昧期的小情侣总是散发着恋爱的酸臭味，杰森闻遍了罗伊和柯莉的，现在又是这俩的。

所幸这对暧昧小情侣还有点良心，没有完全忘掉正事。

“不如你来说说你都是怎么追的蝙蝠侠？”

“呃……我想想……”

杰森在不揭露他们真实身份的情况下尽可能地详细描述：

“首先你们都知道我曾经接受过蝙蝠侠的训练，所以我和他的关系……更接近父子？就是那种差一辈的感觉吧，但是因为我那时候还比较叛逆，所以基本也没把他当真正的父亲看……”

“你要是既把他当父亲看又能如此坦然地追求他的话，我真要报警了。”哈莉插嘴道，毒藤女一把捂住她的嘴，示意头罩继续讲。

……

听完杰森的讲述后，毒藤女用一种看憨憨的表情问道：“所以你从我那里买了那么多花，一次性都给他了？”

“……嗯。”杰森也稍稍反应过来了。

“你可真是个人才，循序渐进懂不懂？在他每天夜巡结束后送出几朵，保持新鲜感，而不是一次一卡车。我那么心疼的宝贝花给了你，一点浪漫气氛都没营造出来，反倒整得像是变态杀人犯的情书。”

“说得倒轻巧，那你当初还卖给我那么多，一卡车的花我也不好打理啊。”

毒藤女心说一次买一大卡车玫瑰花的憨憨顾客本来也不多，不抓住机会宰宰你实在说不过去。

“那你当初也没有跟我说要追人是蝙蝠侠啊，我还以为是哪家小姑娘呢。再说你追蝙蝠侠你送玫瑰干嘛。送点实用的啊，军火什么的。”

“送武器？我给他一把枪我都怕他反手给我一梭子。不过炸弹什么的我还真送过，顺便还替他开了三秒倒计时。”

“……”

小丑女简洁地下了结论：“你完了。”毒藤女这次没有让她闭嘴，看来哈莉的发言深得她心。

“好了好了，我也不是故意那样做的……其实我昨天还送了他一只宠物玩，蝙蝠，白色的。是不是很有象征意义？”

“你说你送了他一只蝙蝠？”

“那可不是什么好照顾的宠物，也不寻常，为什么不送只猫猫狗狗？”

“……呃呃，也许他宠物毛过敏？”

“你真粗暴，头罩。”  
“一点也不懂情趣。”

杰森有点不知所措，也许他做的有点过分，但是对面两个人的表情是否有点太严肃了？他尝试解释：“但是……”

“不要说但是，头罩，打个比方，恋爱就像谈判，你要投其所好知道吗？当初你是怎么收编那些黑帮的？”

“……投其所好。”杰森看着毒藤女觉得他还是不要说他当初是把那些黑帮头头召集到一块然后扔给他们一个装满了他们保镖头颅的袋子的好。给他们提供保护伞，代价是大头的利润，虽然他们也没得选，但也算是投其所好……吧？

“对吧？商业合作都需思考对方需要什么喜欢什么，你也要考虑一下蝙蝠侠喜欢什么，虽然这有点难，但你也要打起精神来，毕竟要解决诅咒的是你而不是他。”

哈莉道：“总而言之这也是你的战争，只有你才是最了解他的人，也是最了解你自己的人，我们再怎么建议也只是从我们的角度出发，给你的指导再好也绝对不是你的风格。想想吧，如果某一天你身边一个人的行为处事突然和以前大不一样，你第一反应肯定是警惕的，更何况那是蝙蝠侠。所以为了不吓跑他，你还是要按照自己的行为方式去把他追到手。”

毒藤女在一旁应景地鼓掌。

“怎样？是不是要给你一段时间消化一下？”

杰森确实需要时间整理一下思绪。“行吧，多谢了。”

“那……我们下午还有事，先失陪啦。”

毒藤女站起身离开，等她走出一段距离后，磨磨蹭蹭的哈莉才凑过去压低声音问杰森：“那个，你中的这个咒语，能不能也让我得一个？”

“干嘛啊？你稀罕这个？”杰森搞不懂，好像他中的不是诅咒而是祝福一样。

“不是啦……就是，那什么，人家现在也没能亲到她……也不好开口说……要是有什么借口就好了”哈莉一脸窘迫，还打手势让杰森声音小点。

看这样子，她俩这是还没成？

“这样吧，我给你一个建议，等会你俩去看电影的时候，灯一黑，眼一闭，亲就完了，要什么借口。”

“那她会不会觉得我太莽撞？”

“那哪能啊，她要是觉得你莽撞也不会和你去看电影了。”

“哦……这样啊。”

走在前面的毒藤女回身叫哈莉，她应了一声赶紧跟上去，两人并肩走出了这家看似普通的快餐店。杰森坐在原位等了一会才慢慢吞吞朝外走，因为在想事情所以没留意迎面走来的一个正在看手机的男子，两人撞在了一起，好巧不巧，那人手上拿了一杯可乐，尽数撒在了杰森的身上。 

“对不起，先生！十分抱歉！”那人赶紧收起手机，忙不迭地抓起旁边的纸巾替他擦拭。

被冰凉液体浸泡的衬衫穿着实在难受，但杰森也不喜欢被人拿着纸巾在在胸口怼来怼去，正想赶紧抽身离开，谁知道男人看到他的脸后一脸十分惊喜的样子。杰森记性不差，当然就算老年痴呆也未必会忘记昨天才见面的人，更何况还是电梯高空坠落这种心惊肉跳的事故。只不过看着眼熟，他的名字还真是想不起来，杰森记得昨天他递给自己一张名片，下意识去摸的时候才想起他今天换了衣服。

好在alpha主动化解了尴尬，“没想到能在这里遇见你，请让我再做一次自我介绍，我是Arthur。”

杰森自然而然接下话，“叫我陶德就好。”

“昨天离开得是在太匆忙，没来得及跟你说太多，其实也不是什么大事，就是觉得陶德先生身为一个Omega实在是太令人敬佩了。”注意到杰森疑惑的眼神，Arthur解释道，“昨天有幸近距离感受到了陶德先生的信息素味道，并且鄙人也不小心看到了先生似乎还未被标记……是我唐突了，我觉得陶德先生聪明勇敢又英俊，十分敬佩。”

“……”杰森心道也就是自己昨天喷了气味遮盖剂才让你闻到一点玫瑰味还能说好闻，要是一点不掩盖的话我的信息素浓起来差不多能当生化武器。

“也是鄙人好奇心太重，十分好奇陶德先生的心上人是谁，也有些嫉妒是哪个alpha能得陶德先生倾心……冒昧问一句，陶德先生可有中意的对象？”

杰森自从跟毒藤女和哈莉谈完心后，自己都没能找清楚自己的情绪，面对Arthur的提问随口只能扔出一个模棱两可的答案：“差不多吧。”

言者无意听者有心，看杰森兴致缺缺，Arthur也差不多知道自己机会渺茫，想了想还是展现一下最后的绅士精神，他脱下外套想递给杰森，“你的衣服湿了，披着我的回去吧。”

杰森看了看，由衷道：“算了吧，谢谢你的好意。”主要是你的西装外套和我的运动装实在不搭，穿身上更惹眼，还不如不披。他指了指Arthur装在裤兜里的手机，从刚开始它就一直在振动，看样子是有急事，说不定是工作上的事情，杰森也不再打扰，示意alpha还是先处理公事的好。

趁这个机会走出门，一眼就看见罗伊在不远处朝他挤眉弄眼，杰森叹了口气，觉得他肯定是误会了什么，于是他提前跟罗伊表示道：“我想整理一下思绪，然后再决定怎么追他。”

“不再换了？定下啦？”

“嗯，定下了。”

“那接下来去哪？”

“我想回去睡一会。”

安全屋还是那个安全屋，躺在熟悉的床上让杰森能完全放下心来，但他也不由自主地回想韦恩庄园里他曾经的房间里的装饰，他离别的时间太久，以至于他都快忘记里面的布局了。他闭上眼，脑海里突然回到一个夜晚，时间大概是他还是罗宾的时候，他得了感冒，整个人都蔫蔫的提不起精神来，即使是这样他也不愿放弃夜巡的机会。面对如此情况，布鲁斯勒令他的士兵今晚放假，杰森依旧不肯提前回到自己的房间呆着，他窝在沙发里，有一搭没一搭地看着阿尔弗雷德为他找出来的电影，似乎也没过多久，杰森感到身边一沉，抬头看见布鲁斯坐在他身边，手上拿着遥控器，颇有兴趣地询问他在看什么电影。

杰森也不太记得当时他到底在看什么了，只记得屏幕发出淡蓝色的光，好像剧情正是幸福的前夜，剧中人物正为盛大的宴会做准备，吵吵闹闹，喜气洋洋。屏幕外的他窝在柔软的沙发里，抓着他最引以为豪的罗宾披风，头靠着他此生最敬爱的英雄，一瞬间，剧里剧外的人都是幸福的，杰森在哥谭贫民窟里摸爬滚打的前半生都像是在为此刻做铺垫。

杰森没有睁开眼，但是泪水慢慢从眼角滑落至耳鬓。我怎么会把这段记忆扔掉呢？他想，我怎么会把这段记忆扔掉呢？就像一个饥寒交迫的孩子，顶着寒风步入一间木屋里，里面烧着暖炉点着蜡烛，桌上摆放着冒着热气的浓汤与面包，他饿极了，但他不敢吃。因为他知道这不是给他准备的，他想，还是离开吧，却怎么也挪动不了脚步，思来想去他试图说服自己，外面天冷了，他就在屋里待一会暖暖身子，就算不吃，闻闻味道也好呀。

于是他找了一个墙角窝着，打算等房屋的主人来了再离开，他等啊等，知道等到睡着也没等到房屋的主人回来，过了一会，他感到有人在碰他的脸，同时听到怜惜又责怪的声音，那个声音说他为什么又把自己弄得脏兮兮的，等会又要洗澡，又怪他不早点回来吃饭，眼见着大家都在等他，饭都等凉了。

真好，他闭着眼想着，有人告诉他这一切就是他的，原来这一切不是梦。

真好，杰森也闭着眼睛想着，原来这一切也不是梦啊，阿尔弗雷德依旧在替他保持着房间的整洁，家里永远都有他的房间。

真好。

等杰森收拾好心情到能见人的状态后推开卧室门走出去，窗外天色已经暗下来了。屋外罗伊坐在沙发上，一脸严肃地看着电视。因为考虑到他在睡觉所以没开声音，杰森走过去刚好看见了飘过去的几个词，水利，负责人，在逃，飞机炸弹。

他询问罗伊发生了什么，罗伊跟他说有个水利部门的秘书带着整个哥谭的地下水分布图去投靠恐怖分子，谁想到交易没谈成，对方打算卸磨杀驴，在他逃离哥谭的飞机上安装了炸弹，不得已他才重新求救哥谭警方。

“没脑子，但还算聪明。”罗伊说道。

“那既然这样，为什么会上新闻。”杰森认为这样的营救行动必然不能让恐怖分子察觉，出其不意才能获胜，像现在这样登上新闻大肆宣传又是为何？

罗伊罕见地停顿了下，终于说道：“他们在向蝙蝠侠求助。”

“不至于。”杰森立刻否决，“哥谭的警方再怎么没用也不至于对付不了普通的恐怖分子，这都算不上是大规模的战斗，更何况哥谭警方一向不信任蝙蝠侠，怎么会如此贸然求助。罗伊，告诉我为什么。”

杰森有预感，罗伊向他隐瞒了什么。

“……是定位的问题，求救者的信号被做了手脚，它同时出现在四架飞机上，警方无法辨别真伪，这四架朝着不同的方向飞去，里面只有一架飞机上有真正的炸弹，其余都是高仿的。警方抽不出人手，时间也太紧急了，所以才求助蝙蝠侠。”

“所以就连求救者也不知道自己身边的炸弹是真是假。”

“是的，而且在几分钟前求救者已经与警方断开联系了。”

听完目前情况后杰森开始熟练地佩戴他的装备，等他拿起他的头罩时，罗伊实在忍不住问他，“你要去哪？”

杰森没有回答他，而是说道：“罗伊，我有个想法。”

“什么？”

“或许我并不是那么想解除诅咒了。”

“你疯了吗？这不是恶作剧，如果你不及时解除，未来会有各种奇怪的事情在你身上发生，你会为此死掉的！”

“我知道，我知道。”杰森尝试说服罗伊，那他首先要说服自己，“慢着罗伊，你听我说，目前这个诅咒确实总给我带来厄运，甚是有的时候会波及到周围的人，但是，如果我能反过来利用这个呢？”

利用它……什么意思？罗伊不想去想，他从得知新闻消息的那一刻就在想，如果是杰森的话，他会怎么做，现在他果然要去做了。

杰森继续解释道：“打比方现在摆在我面前的是两张倒扣过来的扑克牌，无论怎样我总是能选到那张糟透了的那张，不是吗？也就是说，在被诅咒的我面前，不好的未来是可预测的，我可以预先得知哪条路才是危险的，我也可以找到那架放着炸弹的直升机！”

“这是哥谭警方想破头脑也无法破解的难题，而我要做的仅仅只是随便选一架，然后其余人都在安全的直升机上，只有在最后破解炸弹的时候他们才会发现哪一个才是真的，这样所有麻烦就迎刃而解了！”

“不。我不能接受，杰森陶德！这样太冒险了。”罗伊果断的拒绝了，他甚至叫出了杰森的名字。“我不懂，那为什么不能告诉其他人，直接跟随你的选择呢？起码这样能保住你的安全！”

杰森沉默了很久，然后他轻轻地笑了一下

“因为我不能，罗伊。哪怕还有百分之一的概率，义警就不可能放松警惕，他们必须要全神贯注，不可有一丝懈怠之心。这不是儿戏，如果真让恐怖分子掌握了哥谭的地下水道分布图，我不敢想象会有什么大麻烦发生。即使是我，也无法把所有筹码放在我自己这边，如果让我选的话，我还是相信蝙蝠侠。”

从另一方面说，杰森该怎么跟布鲁斯解释？告诉他他这几日的行为只是为了破解一个诅咒吗？不可能，他无法告诉他，也无法这么对自己解释，或许在今天他真的完成了解咒的条件，他爱上了布鲁斯。

在这个慌乱紧急的关头。

这可不是表白的时候。

夜空中，杰森朝罗伊挥了挥手，轻巧地从窗户翻了出去，消失在夜空中，他在用全速奔向哥谭此时背负了最高期望的地点——蝙蝠洞。等他到来的时候，里面的夜翼红罗宾和罗宾俱是一惊，当然还有蝙蝠侠。

杰森从拐角出来走向他们：“感谢上帝，我今晚不是那么急着回去吃饭，所以在罗伊把披萨热好之前，让我挑一架直升机来玩玩。”

“哦我真是爱死你了小翅膀，你不知道我们现在人手有多紧。”夜翼上来一把揽住他，开心地宣布：“那我们现在可以实行更稳妥的方案了。”

红罗宾抬头冲他一笑，眉头松了不少，看来他们确实很缺人。他十指如飞，放在膝盖上的蝙蝠电脑上显示出四个闪烁的红点的位置：“东西南北，或许它们在经纬度上不是那么严谨，但是遵循正方形的四角法则没错。”

蝙蝠侠打开显示屏，上面记录着所有目前可知的消息。

杰森一打眼就看见了一个熟悉的照片，这次他一下就认出来了，“Arthur！”他不可置信地叫出声，没想到今上午才碰见的人竟然是本次事件的主角。

“你认识他？”夜翼有些惊讶。

杰森有点心虚地回望一下布鲁斯，毕竟当初他和Arthur认识的时候布鲁斯也在场。

杰森有些窘迫地解释：“算不上认识，只不过有一面之缘罢了……我以为他是哪个公司的员工呢。”的确，当时杰森默认为电梯里的所有人都是韦恩公司的员工来着，谁想到这个Arthur居然是水利部的秘书？

夜翼会错了意：“是吧，看上去人模狗样的，谁想到他竟然联系上了恐怖分子，还要把水利图交出去。”

“人不可貌相。”蝙蝠侠在一旁淡淡地说，而杰森在一旁想找个地缝钻进去。

夜翼看了看两人，总觉得他们在打什么哑谜，思来想去闹不明白，索性带着杰森继续了解情报。

不看还好，一看竟然发现这个Arthur居然还是个单身父亲！他的女儿也在直升飞机上，三五岁的年纪，不过Arthur的求救信息里提到女儿并没有和他呆在一起。

“也就是说，四架直升机，一个有Arthur，一个有小女孩，还有一个有炸弹。这是最幸运的估计，就看谁会和炸弹呆在一起了。”

杰森此刻心情是又羞愧有愤怒，这个Arthur看上去年纪轻轻，居然已经有孩子了？有了孩子还来找他，安的是什么心？等他把Arthur送进监狱去一定要让他好看！

“知人知面不知心。”

夜翼奇怪地看向他，搞不清为什么今晚蝙蝠侠一直在口吐名言警句。好在他马上开始重新安排计划，因为杰森的加入，算是缓解了不少压力。布鲁斯和杰森各负责一架直升机，迪克和达米安共同负责一架，剩下的一架交给警方处理。

一直想大显身手的达米安咂咂舌，似乎对这个分配有些不满。杰森听说他几天前似乎在夜巡中因为擅自行动受伤，还和蝙蝠侠起了争执，说实在的，要是现在情况紧急，或许今晚都没达米安出门的份。

留守在蝙蝠洞做信息调度和传达的任务交给提姆，他不仅要监视四个方位，同时还要追查恐怖分子的动向。

他把电脑转过来面向他们，屏幕上显示着四个地点，“直升机都是提前设定好了飞行路线的无人操作机，机舱内肯定都是炸弹，等你们登机后再联系我确认炸弹真假。”

接下来就是选直升机的时候了，杰森率先跨出一步，指着其中一架说：“这个归我。”

其他人对此无所谓，挑那个都一样，谁也不知道哪一架上面才有真炸弹，横竖都是拼运气的。选好后他们按照计划分头前往目的地。

杰森选的那一架直升机的位置相对较远，等他到达后直升机已经飞到半空中了，杰森眼疾手快，甩出勾锁拉住后借力翻了上去。直升机果然是无人驾驶的模式，他凑过去瞧了瞧，操作台上密密麻麻净是些他看不懂的精巧按钮，想来恐怖分子也知道要避免意外情况，这些按钮肯定都被做过手脚，眼下还是不要轻举妄动的好。

杰森转身朝着机舱内一角笑了笑，安慰道：“不要怕，我是来救你的。”

一个小小的身影缩在角落，小脸上满是泪痕，看样子这恐怕就是Arthur的女儿了，小姑娘哪里见过这种场面，今天下午爸爸说要带自己出去旅游，谁想到一开门就是一帮拿着枪的人冲进来，他们把她的眼睛蒙上，混乱中她记得自己被带上了车，再后来就被绳索从后面绑住手扔进了这里。

她好怕好怕，爸爸不在身边，过了好久绑架她的人才给她摘下眼罩，说着什么都怪她爸爸破坏约定不得不提前杀了他们的话，她听不懂，却还是被留在这架空无一人的直升机上，眼见着直升机慢慢起飞，她就算再不懂事也明白靠自己是无法逃出去了，她会死在这里吗？风桨挂起的夜风又大又冷，她凭感觉知道自己离陆地越来越远，在巨大的噪声中她绝望地流泪，可是又有什么办法呢？直到她听见轻微的金属相撞的声响，继而一个人影爬了上来，那是一个身材高大的男性，他冲自己笑了笑，说会把自己救出去。在那一刻她突然觉得自己得救了。

杰森发现小姑娘好像是被什么绑住了，凑过去一看是一截手腕粗的铁链，上面还有一个铁锁，杰森从万能腰带里找出一根细铁丝，折成合适的形状，伸进锁孔里左拧右拧，总算是把锁打开了。这还是他小时候学来的扒手技巧，当年卸蝙蝠车的轮胎时用过，没想到如今还能被用来救人。真是宝刀未老啊，杰森心里暗想。

小姑娘的双手解放后，因为被锁住的时间有些长，一时麻木还不受控制，好歹眼泪是停下了。杰森趁这个机会环视四周，果然看见了垒得半人高的炸弹，上面有电子显示屏，但是杰森没看到常见的倒计时数字，推测这个可能不是倒计时类的炸弹。他把这个情况通过耳麦跟提姆描述了一遍，提姆那边也陆陆续续收到其他方位的信息，正在做汇总，试图找出哪一个是真炸弹，它又是如何操作的。

杰森坐在原地等提姆答复，其实结果他早就知道了，真的炸弹一定是他身边的这个，作为被霉运诅咒的人，还是第一个挑选直升机的人，没道理这份“大奖”不落在他头上。所以在他发现直升机上还有一个小女孩时，也算是佐证了他的猜测，恐怖分子也没道理把炸弹放在一个空直升机上。如果他们还没从Arthur手上拿到分布图，那必然不可能杀掉他，只能从Arthur最疼爱的女儿身上做文章要挟他，其余直升机上的炸弹顶多是虚晃一枪转移注意力罢了。

虽然知道这是最有可能的做法，但是把这么一个无辜的小孩卷进来，这些恐怖分子干的真不是人事。

小姑娘的情绪似乎正在慢慢稳定下来，一双大眼睛又红又肿，正在小声打哭嗝但是不再流泪了，相当乖巧地坐在杰森旁边。杰森对这种懂事的小孩好感不少，他尝试和她聊天缓解压力。

“你叫什么名字？多大了？”

“艾莉娜，我还有一个月就五岁了。”

艾莉娜看了看杰森，确认似的问道：“我们能活下去，对吧？”

“当然，我会把你救出去的。等会你就能躺在一张柔软的大床上舒舒服服地睡到明天天亮。”

艾莉娜听完杰森的话，认真地点点头，一副十分相信他的样子，杰森看了实在欣慰，其实他还有点怕这个艾莉娜要是问他到底发生了什么的话，他也不好交代。谁不喜欢被人信任呢？杰森抬手揉了揉艾莉娜的脑袋，更何况是小孩子的完全信任。

艾莉娜也确实是个小孩子，不一会注意力就被别的事物分散去了，她对杰森头上带的头罩充满了好奇。

“你头上戴的是什么呀。”

“是我的头罩。你看。”杰森本来把头罩前面打开，方便和小女孩说话，现在也乐意给艾莉娜展示头罩的功能。他操控着头罩合起来又打开，小孩子对于一切会动的东西总是好奇的，于是提出想摸一摸它。

杰森顿了一下，突然想起他的头罩是有爆炸功能的，还是不适合当做小孩子的玩具，于是他故作神秘的说，自己的这个头罩是用来接收消息的，必须一直佩戴在身上才行。

艾莉娜一脸非常理解的样子，她说：“我知道，超级英雄身上都有这个！”

杰森有点发愣，艾莉娜继续说下去，“超级英雄会用各种方式这个联络其他的英雄，也会用这个来帮助所有需要帮助的人，还会通过这个找到乖乖听话按时上床睡觉的孩子，给他们小礼物。”

杰森失笑，这个超级英雄前面干的事还算靠谱，怎么后面还抢圣诞老人的活？

“不同的英雄负责的小孩也不一样，隔壁约翰家的是闪电侠，我的同桌贝拉的是超人……”艾莉娜凑上前去，眼睛盯着杰森，一脸认真地说：“你就是我的英雄。”

“你是来拯救我的英雄。”

杰森一直知道哥谭的夜风很冷很大，风能吹扫树叶，能带走落雪，也能把这句话一字不落地带进他的耳朵。原来在小孩子的心中，这就是英雄。

你是来拯救我的英雄。

提姆的声音在这时响起，也把杰森从愣怔中唤醒。他简单回复后，听着提姆的话。

“头罩，经过我的排查，很不幸，你那边的炸弹是真的。”

“我现在需要你把炸弹周围的情况全部说给我听。”

……

……

听完后提姆整理了一下信息，得出结论，“这个炸弹应该是降落到一定高度就会爆炸的炸弹，你的直升机是不是在逐渐降落？”

杰森一直在关注仪表器，上面的高度数据确实是逐渐上升又下降。而且油箱里的油也不足以支撑这架飞机太久了。

“我已经破译了仪表盘的操作系统，你按照我说的做，尽量控制住它不要再降落。”

“我这边没有多少时间了。”杰森道，“油桶里没剩多少量了，我只能迫降。”

“不行！那样太危险了。我已经通知了其他人尽快赶往你那边。”

“来不及了。我这里下方正好是海域，我试着控制在不爆炸的最低高度时跳出去，你们到时候跟着爆炸火光来找我。”

“……好吧，你自己小心。”

提姆给他讲完一遍正确的操作方式后，杰森要开始迫降了，他之前并没有开直升机的经验，第一次自己摸索还是精确度这么高的要求，他不禁有些紧张。只能小心小心再小心，杰森回头叫艾莉娜过来抱紧自己。

直升机从自动驾驶模式改为人工操作。

直升机开始加速下降。

杰森关注着高度，数值正在一点点减少，但还不够，他必须要把高度降到再低一些，不然这样跳下去，他和艾莉娜会有生命危险，就跟高处扔下的西瓜掉入水中碎成几瓣差不多。

再低，再低。

杰森的呼吸几乎停滞。

终于——————他转身抱起艾莉娜，命令她深吸一口气，艾莉娜果然听话的鼓起腮帮，然后杰森抱着她从机舱口往外一跃！！！

身后的直升机在几百米外滑行降落后爆炸，鲜红的火光还有阵阵黑烟在夜晚非常明显，杰森和艾莉娜借着惯性坠入海水下，幸运地没有受到爆炸波及。杰森把艾莉娜紧紧搂在怀里，一手护着她的后脑勺，一手搂住她的腰防止冲击折断她的脊柱。坠落时的冲击基本都是杰森替她承担了，整个头都被打得晕乎乎的，也是他幸亏没吃什么，不然就吐出来了。

两人在海水中沉到低点又开始缓缓上浮。

两人浮出水面，空气中满是爆炸后的硝烟味，热浪压着海面喷到两人脸上，好在距离不算太进，只能感受到温度的些许变化。

这个季节的海水实在是冷极了，简直是刺骨的冰凉。杰森换了换姿势，好让艾莉娜尽可能多的浮出水面，他两腿在水下交替踩水，尽量保持体力，在救援来之前他可不能用尽力气或是抽筋。

不知过去多久，一架直升机缓缓飞来，四处盘旋，飞机上的救援灯打在两人身上，艾莉娜激动地挥舞双手，出声大喊。直升机渐渐降低高度，上面垂下来一条云梯。杰森靠过去叮嘱艾莉娜抓紧后慢慢往上爬，他腾出双手在下面替她固定住云梯免得晃动。

看着艾莉娜被机舱里的救援人员拉了过去，杰森松了一口气，正准备自己也爬上去，但是却发现四肢不受控制，他没能抓住云梯，身体向后摔去。在入水的前一刻他听见艾莉娜的惊呼。

之后耳边都是水的咕噜噜声，十分嘈杂，杰森想游上去却没有更多的力气，他的肺在他跳入水里时应该是受伤了，呼吸间都是刺痛，更别提深呼吸了，杰森在缺氧的朦胧间往海底沉去，像是幻觉般感到有谁跳入海中游到他身边，托起他往上去。

不是幻觉，他真的重新浮上了水面。杰森睁开眼睛，看见一张放大的脸，他吐出嘴里的海水，看见蝙蝠侠正在担忧地望着他，好像是在确定他是否还有自我意识。

杰森本想告诉他自己没事，嘴唇蠕动半天吐出一句，“每次都是在高处出事，每次都多亏了你救我，你才是我的英雄吧。”

布鲁斯皱着眉头看他，对他说：“地图找回来了，Arthur交给了警察，艾莉娜很安全，今晚没有波及到路人。”

“那就好。”

“还有，关于诅咒的事，我都知道了，你的朋友哈珀都告诉我了。”

杰森理解了一下他的话，恍然大悟，“你说罗伊？那家伙……居然告密……太不兄弟了……”

“如果不是他告诉我，你还打算瞒多久？你想让这个致命诅咒陪伴你一生吗？”

听到布鲁斯生气的话，杰森心里十分委屈，从他今天遇到的种种，毒藤女和哈莉说的就跟没说一样的建议，Arthur给他带来的麻烦事，他回到安全屋里做的梦，他与罗伊之间的对话，艾莉娜对他的崇拜……这一切都聚集在他的胸口，压得他喘不过气来，简直让他忍不住想找个地方大吼大叫一番！

他伸手想推开布鲁斯，却使不上劲，这让他更沮丧了。他自暴自弃地说：“不然呢？如果我告诉你我中了诅咒，你就会喜欢上我吗？”

“我有在努力了，我没有和谁谈过恋爱，也没追过谁，她们说的对，我总是用错误的方式，总是做错事……之前是我不对，我想了好久才发现我是真的喜欢你，不是单纯的为了解咒，可是又有什么办法，现在给我的也没多少时间了，难道要我在执行解救任务前跟你表白吗？”

杰森说完这些话，总算舒服多了，可是心理上又觉得自己跟布鲁斯讲了这么一大段没逻辑的话，也不知道他现在是什么心情，又是怎么看自己的，一想到从布鲁斯角度看自己现在是什么样子，他又非常烦闷。他也不知道自己怎么了，脑袋晕乎乎的，身体还特别热，他把这一切归于落水的原因。

按照他以前的脾气估计会一拳打上布鲁斯的脸，不为别的，只为转移注意力，但是他现在看到这张脸又不舍得，拳头停在半空落不下。难道这就是喜欢一个人的感觉吗？打他的脸自己会心疼。

杰森前半生可怜的为零的恋爱经历根本无法给他提供正确的指导。

好在布鲁斯打破了僵局。他说出的话完全超出杰森预料。

“你怎么知道我不喜欢你？”

什么意思？

布鲁斯看他一脸懵，好笑地重复：“我喜欢你。”

“谁？我么？”杰森晃了晃脑袋检查自己有没有听错。

“我说我喜欢你，Jay。”

杰森对他眨巴眨巴眼，慢慢伸出一只大拇指：“有眼光！”

布鲁斯一瞬间想把他重新摁回海里去。

他咬牙切齿地说，“在之前我已经跟你说过很多次了，可你总是没能理解我的话，我有时候真想扒开你的脑袋看看里面到底是什么构造，你到底是懂还是不懂，是假装不知道还是蠢得过分。要不然每次我示意你的时候你总是那么积极，转脸又不认人。”

杰森在脑袋里把信息转了一圈又一圈，恍然大悟，“我明白了，有段时间你对我特别凶，还特别不讲理，难道你在那个时候就……”

布鲁斯一脸看智障的表情，点点头。

“那你有没有想着我自慰……”

这次他真的把杰森摁到海水下面去了，蝙蝠侠抬头看见直升机还在远处盘旋，挥挥手示意他们离开，反正等会迪克他们就过来了，海水虽然凉但是能让人清醒，杰森确实应该物理清醒一下了。

杰森从海水里浮出脑袋，不太明白布鲁斯为什么摁他，但是看在布鲁斯搭在他肩膀上的手颇有一言不合就再把他摁下去的意图，杰森连忙说道：“我昨晚上想着你自慰了。”

“……我该高兴吗？”

“那当然。”杰森凑过去和他交换了一个湿咸的吻，这个感觉好陌生，但是很舒服，舒服到他想整个人贴在布鲁斯身上。红头罩的身上装备的硬甲不多，但是蝙蝠侠身上却不少，等他们反应过来的时候，杰森已经控制不住地在布鲁斯身上乱蹭，喉咙里发出猫一般呼噜噜的声音。

布鲁斯脸色一变，身后抚摸杰森的脖颈，那块凸出的Omega腺体热得异常，因为在冰凉的水里，四处还有硝烟味，Omega发情的两大预兆气味和温度都被忽视了，布鲁斯现在才发现————杰森发情了。

他朝杰森阐述这个事实，告诉他接下来要怎么办。杰森嘟囔着告诉他，该死他忘记服用毒藤女给他的抑制剂了，应该一天两支的。

杰森算是明白了为什么从刚开始他的思维就乱成一团，但是他眼下还有更关注的事，他拉出布鲁斯的手腕想看时间，却发现数字停在了23：27.

他沉默了。

布鲁斯也沉默了。

这个表，这个融合了韦恩集团最高科技的表，它停了。

可见杰森身上的诅咒有多强大。

杰森想了想，问道：“假设这个表是你见到我之后停的，你说我们算是在十二点之前完成的亲吻和表白吗？”

“算……吧？”布鲁斯也拿不准。

“那就好，也算是在七天内和你谈恋爱了……不过你这个表，停走之前还是准的吧？可别本来就是慢半个小时的那我不就白费……”

布鲁斯扯着他的领口拉过来跟他亲吻，堵上了杰森的嘴，直到杰森几乎喘不过气来才放开他。被吻到晕乎乎的杰森只能自顾自小口喘气，总算是闭上了嘴。布鲁斯得出一个经验，以后要是这张嘴再说出些烦人的话，直接用嘴堵上就好。

布鲁斯又看了一眼手表，道：“就算错过了时间，我也能让那个巫师给你解除诅咒，既然是个恋爱辅助的魔法，没道理找到真爱后不能解除。”

杰森点点头，一脸崇拜的看着他，一边继续在他身上挺腰磨蹭。

布鲁斯满脸无语，想把他推远点却也不舍得，好在身后提姆的呼唤和越来越近，才没让他继续被迫担当粗糙树干的角色。或许他马上就要跟其他人解释杰森的问题了，但是目前首要任务还是帮他怀里的这个家伙度过发情期。这鸡飞狗跳的七天总算是过去了，也许事情的开端并不那么令人满意，但好在结果是好的，这就够了。


End file.
